warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
A Hidden Murderer
'Hooking' Quote Redsky lay bleeding on the ground, gasping for breath. She looked up into red eyes of her murderer. She tried to stand up and fight back, but she was too weak. She felt Tanfang's breathing stop beside her. The last thign she saw befor ethe world went black was The ginger and blue-gray forms of Petalpaw and Rainpaw from the shadows. Prologue Liontail slid his claws in and out. All would be his, soon. Floran and Goron sat beside the cat bed in their Kittypet home. They looked at their two sons and smiled. They were beautiful. "These kittens," Floran meowed to her mate, "have a future." In SummerClan camp, two cats sat side-by-side. "I have a feeling something is about to happen, Tanfang." the red she-cat meowed. "And I think it will be big." Chapter 1 SummerClan A tan she-cat was curled in her nest in the Nursery. Her friend, a reddish she-cat named Redsky, was sitting beside her, holding a mouse in her jaws. "Come on, Tanfang." Redsky meowed, voice muffled through the mouse. "You're eating for you and your kits." "I feel sick to my stomach." Tanfang moaned. "Maybe you should go get Grassfur." Redsky dropped the mouse and padde dout of the Nursery to find herself face-to-face with a ginger tom. His red eyes blinked at her. "Redsky, I need you to go on a patrol." he meowed, "Featherwave is sick." "Oh, okay Liontail." Redsky meowed, backing up. "I would have thought you woudl want me to stay in camp more often instead of sending me out on so many patrols." "I know you'll keep our kits safe." Liontail licked Redsky's head then turned and left. Liontail was deputy and Redsky's mate, and the father of Redsky's kits. Redsky was going to have to move to the nursery soon, but at least she would be with ehr friend, Tanfang. Suddenly, she remembered that Tanfang needed her to get the Medicine cat. She padded into the Medicine Den and was met with a brown tabby tom, herbs in his mouth as he sorted. He spit out the pointy-edged leaf and looked up at Redsky. "Did you need something?" he asked. "Oh, yes." Redsky emowed, "Tanfang is feeling sick. She wanted me to fetch you." "I'll be right there." Grassfur meowed, picking up some leaves from another pile. "It's probably just sickness from the kits, they can make a Queen throw up if they aren't happy." Redsky curled in a nest in the Nursery. She had moved to the Nursery on the command by Grassfur. Beside her was Tanfang, sleeping soundly after she was cured of the sickness. She was close to having kits, but Redsky wouldn't be due for another moon or so. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her belly. "My kits are coming!" she shrieked. How could they be coming so early? Chapter 2 Floran and Goron's Home "Think we should name that one Nikos," Floran was saying, pointing at a brown tom with her paw, "and this one.... Tesla." she poitned at the blue and white tom. "If only the third one had survived." Goron sighed, licking a black paw to hide the grief in his face. Three toms had been born, but the dark blue tom had died moments after birth. "I wanted to name him Shock." Floran sighed and lay down in her bed beside her two living kits. "It doesn't matter, if he was supposed to live, he would have lived." she meowed. Category:Fanfiction